Saga 7
Saga 7: Ram Ranch Events Alek has been thawed out, and has continued his presidential term. He thanks VSauce for the work he's done. Will, Evan, and Daniel are still in the williegang, with a new look of slicking back their hair, wearing black leather jackets, jeans, sneakers, and black shades, like cool greasers. They stay in the williegang base. After the previous saga, Coulter and Jim Carrey go back to canada to focus on country duties. Alec, Mattwo, Fabian, Kaelana, Matthew Underwood, and Tyler need a house. They ask Will if they can stay in the williegang base, but he denies them. They ask Loli Vampire but she says she needs her privacy. Then Alec gets the idea to ask Jake Paul if they can have the Team 10 house, since he has to move to a new one. Jake Paul is sad because the Martinez Twins have been kidnapped. He has a tracking chip on them and gives the coolcrew their location to rescue. If they rescue them, he’ll give them the Team 10 House. When they plan their trip, Daniel and Fabian are also kidnapped. Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee have also been missing, right before releasing the newest installment in the Despacito franchise. The coolcrew realize they need more help, and ask the williegang at their base. Evan answers, and reluctantly agrees, mainly to help save Daniel. The tracking chip leads to Ram Ranch in the middle of nowhere in Texas. So, Evan, Alec, Kaelana, Tyler, and Mattwo prepare for a road trip. Evan takes a truck from the williegang base, and the rest go in a FabiTruck. Alec, Kaelana, Mattwo, and Tyler all have a blast on the drive, playing tunes, singing songs, playing games, teasing, while Evan drives behind them in his truck, still a bit mad the coolcrew. During the drive, Kaelana and Tyler research Ram Ranch, and realized that the original Matthew was welcomed to go to the ranch due to him being claimed a zex offender. When Fabian wakes up from being kidnapped, he's tied up with the Martinez Twins at a barn, surrounded by 4 country men. When Daniel wakes up from being kidnapped, he's in a cage with Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee protected by друг and naked cowboys. After a few days of driving, they finally get to the Ram Ranch gates during the day. The cowboy at the gate lets them in due to Mattwo looking exactly like Matthew. Ram Ranch welcome them in and they get to spend the night at a cabin at the ranch. During the night though, the five sneak around and see that Fabian and the Martinez Twins are tied up, and they set them free. When they walk out though, it's so much noise since it's 7 people walking that Truck Freak catches them. They run to their trucks, Evan takes Martinez Twins and Fabian since the other truck almost doesn't have enough room. And they drive off. The four famous friends chase them. Truck Freak gets in his truck, and has modded his truck with cannons, flamethrowers, jets, etc. He chases down the two trucks. After a few intense minutes, Kaelana driving the FabiTruck tricks Truck Freak by drifting so fast by the edge of the road, and making Truck Freak fall out of the road and destroy his vehicle. This was right after Truck Freak shot a rocket at Evan's truck, destroying it. Recovering after the truck chase, Evan, the Martinez Twins and Fabian get crammed in the FabiTruck. Then Crazy Zass arrives on buffalo with a herd of others with Layed Back and The Fighter. Layed Back jumps off the buffalo and lazily watches. The Fighter punches the FabiTruck, and Mattwo jumps out, saying that it's only his fight, and they have a fist fight on the top of the truck. Meanwhile, the FabiTruck has to veer through buffalo, and when they get close to Crazy Zass, he hits the truck head on. Tyler jumps out, and beam blasts him off the buffalo. The buffaloes awkwardly scatter. Mattwo finally outwits The Fighter after a brutal fight, and uppercuts him into the sky. The gang quickly hides in a group of trees to take a nap to rest up, with Fabian on watch, since he slept while being kidnapped. After a few hours nap, they get back in the FabiTruck, and drive around. They see a big barn, and think this must be where the other hostages are. Daniel, Luis Fonsi, and Daddy Yankee try to talk with друг and realize he is incredibly racist and so are all the other cowboys. They want to slowly kidnap and kill all mexicans, which alarms them. The cowboys are too busy guarding due to the early disturbance to kill the hostages. Then, the FabiTruck quietly parks by the barn. Everyone gets out and sneaks in. They come from the back of the barn, where at the front is друг and the three hostages. In front of them are many naked cowboy guards. They sneak around in the early morning, but Fabian stubs his toe on a bucket and yells "ZUCK!" in anger. The cowboys attack. The elite guard is Otis from Back to Barnyard, and the Martinez Twins want to fight Otis due to his prankster attitude reminding them of Jake Paul. Evan, Alec, and Mattwo decide to attack друг and let the others fight off the cowboys. They have trouble fighting друг due to his alien strength and him using the four famous friends Truck Freak, Crazy Zass, Layed Back, and The Fighter's bodies for power. Mattwo is also a bit worn out from fighting The Fighter. Evan also still has a grudge with Alec and Mattwo for their past (Mattwo being half of a spirit that told Alec to kill his brethren) and because Alec and Mattwo almost killed him in their last fight on the outpost. Otis is a bit too strong for the Martinez Twins so Fabian decides to help them. Also because he has trouble fighting the attractive cowboys. Kaelana and Tyler get a bit overwhelmed by the cowboy's nakedness and attractiveness and don't want to hurt them too bad for the first few minutes. Until they realize that they're racist, and don't hold back. Fabian has trouble teaming up with the ditzy Martinez Twins who don't know him well and are stubborn like Fabian can be. Evan realizes that he has to put his differences aside and do a super attack that could knock down друг long enough to free Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee and most importantly Daniel and then get out. He talks with Alec and Mattwo while dodging attacks, and on a whim, Evan propels Mattwo with a finger gun blast, and Alec sends some power to Mattwo to make a punch forceful enough to knock down друг in the losing battle. The cowboys and Otis are shocked by друг falling. Fabian knocks out Otis while he is distracted. Alec quickly destroys the cage and the gang gets everyone very crammed into the FabiTruck. друг recovers quickly and levitates in rage, sending his remaining cowboys in their horses, motorcycles, and trucks to chase after the FabiTruck. Daniel hacka slaps the ground which creates a shockwave that hacks all the cowboys and друг to temporarily disable them, which used a lot of his energy, but gives them the chance to escape. Meanwhile, Alek is back at the presidency after thawing out around the same time as Loli Vampire, and Matthew Underwood asks Will for help and protection in investigating his random appearance and seeing if he has any ulterior motives. They go to the white house and investigate. With Will, he realizes Alek’s from his same dimension. Alek says that a monster known as Purple Cthulu was incredibly powerful, and destroyed his town. He was with Fabian from his dimension who had made a portal that could travel through dimensions, and he ended up here. Matthew Underwood realizes that the coolcrew needs to go back to try to stop the cthulu before it’s too late. On the drive back to California, the Martinez Twins say they want to be free from Jake Paul. The coolcrew sees why they'd want that, but they also needed them to be free to get the Team 10 House. The twins promise to credit the coolcrew for their safety, and they drop them off in the middle of New Mexico. They drop Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee off at an airport, to fly to Puerto Rico to release Despacito 8. When they return to Jake Paul, he thanks them for saving the twins, and gives them the keys to their new house. Daniel and Evan are a bit less spiteful to the coolcrew, but still return to the williegang base. Category:Sagas